


Hair

by ShippingEverything



Series: Flying rockhopper week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Reigisa Week, Rule 63, adorkable cuties, day one: gender, fem!reigisa, i honestly don't know if this even counts as reigisa tbh, i just wanted write this so much it called to me bros, im really excited I'm doing this on time and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryugazaki Rei takes it upon herself to get prepared to do this "swim club" thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> this goes w my headcanon of fem!Rei cutting her hair before joining the team. In case you're wondering what it looks like, I imagine it as being literally the same as regular Rei's cut. Fem!Rei gets a guys cut because she thinks it's more practical for swimming, and I find that a wonderful idea.

Ryugazaki Rei was nothing if not logical.

If she was going to join Nagisa's swim team, she was going to do it right; she had borrowed a swimsuit from Nagisa (even if it was more revealing than she would've liked), and even if she couldn't swim ( _yet!_ ) she was studying up on theory so that learning to swim would be as painless as possible. There was just one snag: her hair.

Rei ran her fingers through her nearly hip-length hair. She had only had a few real haircuts, mostly just letting it grow out, and she was proud of it's silky beauty. Nanase-Senpai and Tachibana-Senpai both had long hair, and they both looked fine while swimming, but after scouring the Internet for ideas on how of deal with her extensive hair while swimming, she found that the appearance of long hair stuffed into a swim cap was _not at all_ beautiful.

She'd honestly be fine if she just left it, but also... 

"Mother!" She called down the hall, resolute in her decision, "How soon can you make me an appointment at the hair salon?"

* * *

 

Ryugazaki Rei was really pretty.

And no, it wasn't just Nagisa's opinion, she had asked several track team members about Rei, and each one had described her as "that hot girl with the blue hair" (of course, they also mentioned her standoffish personality and, if they had a personal grudge, they might've even compared her to a robot), so Nagisa felt that her _completely platonic_ aesthetic admiration was fine. 

Rei was nearly as tall as Mako -- and Nagisa had always liked tall girls, if she was being honest with herself -- plus she had these gorgeous classical features, like she wouldn't look out of place painted in a powdered wig and hoop skirt and corset (And _wow_ , Rei in a corset, Nagisa was storing that one away for later), and she was super smart, and that long, flowing hair was so nice and _so straight_ , just thinking about it was enough to make Nagisa tug on her own short, untamably curly locks in jealously. Which is why Nagisa was so shocked when Rei came in the day after the Samezuka Incident with all her hair chopped off.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. Rei just had cut the vast majority of her hair off, leaving a short, sensible style that was eerily similar to that of some of their male classmates, held back from her face with butterfly pins.

"Rei-kun!" Nagisa screamed, before toning it down a bit when Rei recoiled, "Your hair! What happened? We're you in a factory accident? Did gum get in it? Did you have to cut it off to appease an angry god? Or to escape the clutches of an evil corporation?"

"What? No, Nagisa-chan, and those last two didn't even make sense."

"They totally did," Nagisa pouted, before remembering the more pressing matter. "But then why did you cut it? It was so long and beautiful!"

Rei reached behind her shoulder to tug on hair that was no longer there, before flushing slightly and fiddling with her glasses instead. "I read online that reduction of hair allows you to swim faster."

"You, you gave up your hair for the swim team?" Nagisa asked, eyes blown with disbelief. Rei nodded, her ears flushed the same red as her glasses, and Nagisa launched onto her new friend, ignoring the reactions from the other students. "Rei-kun, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"I didn't do it for you, I didn't it for the team! Get off!"

"That's basically the same thing," Nagisa affirmed as she released the blunette. "I'll make sure to take responsibility, Rei-kun!"

Rei flushed and adjusted her glasses again before looking away sharply. "You better, Nagisa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudo or w/e
> 
> Come cry about anime boys with me at hamsteakandpasta.tumblr.com


End file.
